


The Best Marauder

by hpremshslash



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpremshslash/pseuds/hpremshslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's the best Marauder? Depends on who you ask. Freeverse. James/Remus. Slash, dl;dr. For mew! Happy Late birthday, hon! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Marauder

A/N: My first freverse! And first James/Remus! For my amazing friend and beta, mew! I love you, hon! Happy (late) birthday! Thanks for everthing.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: Slash. dl;dr

* * *

Classes?

 _Check._

Lily wooing?

 _Check._

Latest Marauder prank?

 _Check._

The **day** was

passing normally.

James Potter,

 **the**

 _  
**best**   
_

_  
**Marauder,**   
_

( in everyone's eyes )

l o v e d

 _  
life.   
_

He had

everything

a n d

anything

he

w a n t e d.

Well,

 **almost**

 _everything._

Remus John "Moony" Lupin,

 **the**

 _  
**best**   
_

_  
**Marauder,**   
_

( in _James_ eyes )

was the **one** thing

James

w a n t e d

but

could

 **never**

have.

James was

in love

with

Remus.

No one knew.

No one would ever know.

Stolen _glances_.

Innocent _touches_.

Caring _gestures_.

No one noticed.

James would keep

 _Loving_   
_  
**Remus**   
_

Till the day he departed from this world.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review? :)


End file.
